


Alchemy

by Lady_Branwyn



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Branwyn/pseuds/Lady_Branwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Feanor and basic chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy

before there was glass,  
there was sand--  
flecks of stone, white and salty,   
scoured and sifted by the waves 

before there was glass,  
there was seaweed--  
deep-drowned grasses, sleek green hair,   
swaying and curling in the tide 

before there was glass,  
there were seashells--  
cups of bone, empty houses,   
holding the distant echo of Eldamar 

before there was glass,  
there was fire--  
kelp rendered to ashes and light,  
shells burned to lime, sand to glowing slag

melding the three,   
the craftsman spoke soft words,  
burning the dross, smoothing the surface,  
as he bound the spirit of fire in the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Feanor is mentioned by Tolkien as the possible creator of the palantiri. Also, the poem contains a play on his name--"spirit of fire."


End file.
